


The Wedding

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [33]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wedding, allusions to one of the worst moments in Austen's x-men, mother having doubts during daughter's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A small moment during the wedding of Paige and Warren
Relationships: Paige Guthrie/Warren Worthington III
Series: Amends [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Wedding

She wished her daughter would have gone with a longer engagement period but she had to admit that she did look happy as she walked down the isle to marry Warren Worthington the third. She hoped that her daughter would be happy but she couldn’t shake the nagging doubt that they had rushed into this marriage. She was concerned not just because of the age difference but because of how her daughter had been acting since getting involved with Worthington. She was under no illusions about her kids refraining from pre marital sex in this day and age but she was still mortified and ashamed that Paige and Warren had sex in mid air above her house.

She had made her displeasure known to both of them later and they seemed as shocked as she was at their own behavior but the fact it happened at all worried her. She was worried that while her daughter was obviously head over heels in love with him that Warren’s motives weren’t so pure. She knew from talking with Sam that a few weeks before he began dating Paige his long time girlfriend who had left him died. She was worried that on some level he was using Paige and she did not want her daughter hurt.

“Mom, quit frowning and smile or your going to ruin Paige’s big day,” Joelle said from beside her. She pasted on a smile and sat back straighter. She was greatful her daughter had said something she did not want to ruin this for Paige. She would keep her silence on her fears and be there for her daughter if the worst happened.

The End


End file.
